


Promenons-nous dans les bois

by TheBoneyKingOfNowhere



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoneyKingOfNowhere/pseuds/TheBoneyKingOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl se promène dans ses souvenirs et repense à trois femmes qui ont marqué sa vie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarlett

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [If You Go Out In The Woods Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662251) by [TheBoneyKingOfNowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoneyKingOfNowhere/pseuds/TheBoneyKingOfNowhere)



 

** Promenons-nous dans les bois… **

1\. Scarlett

" _Salomé, Salomé, dansez pour moi. Je vous supplie de danser pour moi. Ce soir je suis triste. Oui, je suis très triste ce soir. Quand je suis entré ici, j'ai glissé dans le sang, ce qui est d'un mauvais présage, et j'ai entendu, je suis sûr que j'ai entendu un battement d'ailes dans l'air, un battement d'ailes gigantesques. Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire... Je suis triste ce soir. Ainsi dansez pour moi. Dansez pour moi, Salomé, je vous supplie. Si vous dansez pour moi vous pourrez me demander tout ce que vous voudrez et je vous le donnerai. Oui, dansez pour moi, Salomé, et je vous donnerai tout ce que vous me demanderez, fût-ce la moitié de mon royaume_."

Oscar Wilde, _Salomé_.

* * *

 

Il sent la douleur l'envahir peu à peu, progressivement, elle se répand depuis le haut de sa cuisse droite, comme des vagues successives dont les ressacs incessants font trembler sa peau, tressaillir ses muscles, jusqu'à ce que son corps tout entier soit parcouru de légers spasmes, mer déchainée par le courroux d'une plaie béante de laquelle le sang coule maintenant à flot. Daryl sent la douleur et il se met à panser, une main hésitante, naufragée dans cet océan de pourpre, tente de retenir les bouillons chauds et visqueux de s'écouler davantage la main noyée, rougie, confuse comme un nouveau-né baigné de sang. Daryl pense, enfant déjà il le savait, il est né meurtrier. D'un premier regard impérieux de son père, il avait été condamné pour le meurtre d'une mère qu'il ne connaitra jamais, sa sentence, un châtiment quotidien, un tourment de chaque jour, qu'il subira, qu'il souffrira sans souffler mot, sans broncher, apprenant à ne plus pleurer, à ne plus tressaillir, à ne plus avoir mal, à ne plus ressentir, rien, parce que ces coups, ces insultes, ces portes qui claquent, ces moqueries, ces ceintures qui fouettent son dos, ces lames qui pénètrent sa peau, ces poings qui rencontrent son visage, ce dénigrement perpétuel – t'es qu'un bon à rien, un raté, un minable, une tapette – et ces expressions pleines de colère et de mépris, il les a mérités, une juste peine pour expier, peut-être, un jour au bout d'une vie, le péché terrible de sa naissance.

Daryl repousse un peu le rôdeur allongé sur lui, définitivement mort, un couteau de chasse enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans l'œil. En expirant son dernier souffle, le zombie a exhalé son haleine fétide que ses chairs pourrissantes, en décomposition, entretiennent, juste vers le visage tordu de douleur de Daryl, et l'odeur le frappe de plein fouet, emplissant ses narines plissées, froncées de dégout, sa gorge travaillant frénétiquement pour réprimer un haut-le-cœur, trop tard, son maigre repas, plus liquide que solide vraiment, partiellement digéré seulement, à présent étalé dans l'herbe, se mélangeant à la boue, au sang et aux morceaux de peau putride çà et là. Daryl ferme les yeux un instant, serre les paupières fort, de toutes ses forces, que tout cela s'en aille, s'évanouisse, cette douleur, insupportable maintenant, mais il ne pleure pas, il ne peut pas, il n'a pas appris, non, il a désappris, et plus le temps de réapprendre à présent, il a désappris à ressentir aussi, alors que tout cela parte, disparaisse, il ferme les yeux encore, serre les paupières encore plus fort, de toutes ses pauvres forces qu'il lui reste, mais ce n'est pas assez, la douleur reste campée là, la honte aussi. Cette honte, cuisante, qu'il avait ressentie, des années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait vomi, au bord du terrain de foot, sous les ricanements et les quolibets des autres enfants du quartier, et de Scarlett.

Scarlett… Scarlett et ses longues boucles sombres et soyeuses, Scarlett et ses grands yeux brun clair qui semblaient toujours étonnés. Petite fillette de huit ans, elle était faite déjà pour briser les cœurs, celui de Daryl ne ferait pas exception. Bien sûr, le petit Daryl était tombé amoureux d'elle, comme tous les garçons de sa classe d'ailleurs, amoureux de son sourire lumineux, avec ces adorables petites fossettes qu'il creusait dans ses joues roses, de son rire cristallin, si beau et si pur qu'il était impossible de l'identifier comme moqueur, hautain, condescendant, de sa chevelure, toujours ornée de rubans fuchsia, parée de petites pinces pastel en forme de libellules ou de papillons, qui lui donnait l'air d'une fée des bois, d'une nymphe comme dans les contes que Mademoiselle Ruby racontait à l'école maternelle, et des illustrations dans ces livres pour enfants qui semblaient tout droit sorties d'un songe fabuleux, ces créatures merveilleuses qui venaient toujours sauver Daryl dans ses propres rêves et qui l'emmenaient dans un monde onirique où il espérait se perdre à jamais, mais les cauchemars le rattrapaient à chaque fois, et c'était dans des dédales sombres, lugubres et inquiétants qu'il finissait par se perdre, priant pour que les monstres sataniques ne le trouvent pas, pour qu'une force divine s'empare de lui, pour que des ailes lui poussent et qu'il puisse voler et voler loin de tout cela…

Mais Daryl était surtout tombé amoureux des grands yeux de biche de Scarlett, des yeux qui lui donnaient envie de la traquer, de la chasser, de l'apprivoiser aussi. Il n'avait pas encore compris qui était le prédateur et qui était la proie. De cette époque, pourtant, il ne lui reste que des souvenirs épars, indistincts, troubles, comme si un voile de buée, se dissipant tantôt, s'obscurcissant d'autres fois, s'était déposé sur la lunette de sa mémoire, ce qui reste toujours bien ancré, comme brûlé au fer rouge dans son esprit, c'est la leçon qu'il a tirée de ce premier amour d'enfance, gravée comme il avait gravé leurs deux noms, les entourant d'un cœur maladroitement dessiné, les séparant d'un petit "plus" qui les unirait pour l'éternité, abrités dans le cocon rassurant du cœur, dans l'écorce d'un gros chêne roussissant, _quercus virginiana_ avait-il lu dans un gros livre de botanique, à la couverture verte et aux caractères pourpre, abondamment illustré, dans lequel il aimait passer des heures, car, plus tard, quand il serait grand, il serait botaniste, il saurait tout sur les plantes et les arbres. Il l'avait un jour fièrement déclaré à son père qui n'avait pas été fier du tout, bota-quoi ? tu t'crois mieux qu'nous vaurien, et puis c'est quoi c'langage, tu dis des mots qu'tu comprends pas jus' pour faire l'malin ou quoi ? Et il avait ri, de ce rire gras et moqueur qui avait tant blessé l'enfant, il ne serait pas botaniste. "Daryl + Scarlett", leurs noms liés, protégés par ce cœur symbolique, sur cet arbre centenaire ne les ont pas liés pour l'éternité. Daryl se demande d'ailleurs si ce reliquat existe toujours...

Un autre épisode de cette époque depuis longtemps révolue lui revient, en classe, il s'était débrouillé pour être assis juste derrière elle, pour pouvoir contempler à l'envi sa cascade brune aux reflets cuivrés sur laquelle les insectes rosés papillonnaient, se laissaient submerger par une mèche de cheveux désordonnée pour mieux refaire surface lorsque Scarlett réarrangeait coquettement sa coiffure. Et Daryl se laissait engloutir par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, s'imaginait avec sa déesse dans les bois marécageux à l'allure automnale et elle le regardait de ses iris marron et il la ramènerait à la maison, aussi fier que son grand frère Merle lorsqu'il avait ramené de la chasse, le dimanche précédent, une biche magnifique qui avait fait l'admiration, et l'envie un peu, de Daryl, mais qui avait surtout nourri les deux frères, en l'absence du père parti avec l'argent du ménage Dieu seul sait où et pour combien de temps. Et Daryl fixait l'arrière de la tête de Scarlett d'un air absent, médusé par la beauté de ses jolies boucles aériennes, dans lesquelles il voulait enfouir son visage, et c'était son esprit qui s'enfuyait dans les mondes imaginaires qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui et dans lesquels il invitait en pensée Scarlett pour une balade féérique, la voix de l'institutrice était toujours si lointaine, comme un bourdonnement permanent qui ne rendait sa vie intérieure que plus réaliste, les sentences professorales jouant le rôle de fond sonore créé par les insectes de la forêt magique de Daryl. _Distrait, la tête dans les nuages, incapable de se concentrer, fainéant, ne fait rien en classe_ , les symptômes étaient révélés à échéance régulière pour lui diagnostiquer progressivement une maladie incurable, la bêtise couplée à un environnement social et familial déplorable, après de multiples examens, d'année en année, les médecins-enseignants, souvent fatalistes, résignés, mais quelquefois dévoués, prêts à tout pour tenter un ultime traitement inédit, autour du pupitre de l'enfant malade, avaient statué sur le sort de Daryl.

Mais, mon Dieu, combien Daryl avait-il aimé cette fille. Il s'était même décidé à demander conseil à son grand frère, dont le savoir en la matière semblait sans égal, et qui, étonnamment, avait pris la requête de son cadet très au sérieux. Merle n'était pas un homme qui aimait les longs discours, inutiles; l'observation et les travaux pratiques constituaient, selon lui, la seule méthode d'apprentissage possible. Et le soir même, il avait emmené Daryl dans l'un de ses repères nocturnes de prédilection. Daryl se souvient surtout de ses premières impressions, les volutes de fumées qui donnaient au bar impudique une atmosphère un peu fantasmagorique, les hommes aux yeux vitreux, striés de petites veines éclatées, aux doigts jaunis, au souffle chargé de bière ou de whisky, les femmes trop maquillées, le rouge à lèvres bavant et les paupières trop lourdement fardées tentant d'aguicher les hommes de quelques battements provocateurs, leurs vêtements trop petits, leurs talons trop hauts sur lesquels elles semblaient vaciller. Certaines dansaient sur une estrade, retirant peu à peu leurs habits, ondulant du bassin comme de longs serpents revêtus de dentelle écarlate qui sentait le soufre, révélant leurs seins légèrement flétris et leur ventre un peu gras sous la clameur d'une foule masculine attroupée autour d'elles. Merle l'avait conduit au bar, lui avait mis un verre de whisky ambré dans la main droite et lui avait injoncté de boire puis d'observer. Et Daryl avait bu, observé et écouté; la brève conversation vulgaire entre son grand frère et une femme moulée dans un mini-short en jeans bordeaux s'était rapidement finie dans un baiser, les mains de Merle avaient palpé et tâté et massé chaque centimètre carré de chair de sa partenaire d'un soir. Il l'avait ensuite vivement tirée vers une porte au fond de la pièce qui devait sans nul doute donner sur les toilettes, intimant à Daryl de rester là et de se commander un autre verre.

Et lorsque Daryl, armé de son courage et des enseignements prodigués par son frère, s'était décidé à dévoiler ses sentiments à Scarlett, celle-ci s'était moqué de lui, il se rappelle encore le bref éclat de rire narquois et l'expression méprisante qui avait déformé les traits de son visage harmonieux, l'espace d'un instant, pendant quelques secondes infinitésimales, elle était devenue laide, comme ces sorcières démoniaques qui prennent un aspect enchanteur pour mieux duper les simples mortels et qui, par mégarde, laissent brièvement apparaître leur véritable visage. Comment Daryl, ce petit garçon maigrichon – la crevette le surnommait alors Merle – aux vêtements trop grands et rapiécés cent fois, avait-il pu s'imaginer que elle, Scarlett, vivant dans l'une de ces belles et spacieuses maisons en haut de la colline qui surplombait le village – et elle devait même avoir une piscine dans son jardin, se disait Daryl, et une salle de jeux, avec un trampoline peut-être – pouvait ne serait-ce que considérer bien l'aimer ? Il n'avait tout de même pas cru qu'elle lui prendrait la main, une main qu'il n'avait certainement pas lavée depuis au moins trois jours, qui devait abriter toutes sortes de germes contre lesquels papa et maman l'avaient tant de fois prévenue ? Comment avait-il pu entretenir de pareilles illusions ? De toute façon, ses parents n'accepteraient jamais qu'elle joue avec lui, ils n'étaient pas du même monde, voilà tout ! Et c'était d'un comique, d'un risible, vraiment !

Et le cœur brisé, Daryl avait été se promener dans les bois, son refuge, son sanctuaire, et il s'était perdu et il avait erré des heures durant, des jours durant, et ça n'avait rien eu du voyage initiatique des contes de fée, pas d'ogre aux bottes de sept lieues, pas de maison en pain d'épices, pas de loup, pas de magicien, pas non plus de nymphe aux boucles brunes et aux yeux de biche, rien. Et après avoir finalement trouvé le chemin hors du labyrinthe d'arbres et de broussailles, après être rentré chez lui, après s'être reposé, après que son père soit revenu lui aussi de son propre labyrinthe aux méandres éthyliques, il était tombé malade. Le père l'avait houspillé, les Dixon ne sont pas des mauviettes et ils ne tombent pas malades; pas que Daryl avait eu envie de rester en sa compagnie à la maison de toute façon. Il avait donc pris, malgré les nausées, la fatigue, la migraine et la fièvre, le chemin de l'école. La journée était passée comme au ralenti, son esprit brumeux à peine éveillé, tantôt rempli d'ouate dans laquelle il s'enfonçait et avait de la peine à avancer, tantôt faisant résonner une enclume géante qui lui martelait les tempes. Et c'est en sortant de l'école, passant devant le terrain de football, entouré de tous ses condisciples, qu'il avait été pris de nausées atroces qu'il avait en vain essayé de contenir, mais ses efforts n'avaient pas eu les résultats escomptés, et dans un bruit de cloaque répugnant, il avait régurgité le contenu de son déjeuner, rouge de honte, la peau cramoisie, d'avoir été surpris par une si large assemblée dans un tel moment de faiblesse. Scarlett était là bien sûr, elle qui l'avait rejeté cruellement quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait été la première à rire, la première à lancer une remarque désobligeante et moqueuse, et les autres avaient suivi, ajoutant à l'embarras de Daryl. Scarlett avait été la première à briser le cœur de Daryl et le jeune garçon s'était fait la promesse qu'elle serait la dernière. Jamais plus il ne se laisserait être si vulnérable, jamais plus il n'ouvrirait son cœur à qui que ce soit, il ne le poserait plus aux pieds d'une fille attendant stupidement qu'elle le piétine comme l'avait fait Scarlett. Il serait plus fort dorénavant. Et Daryl tiendra parole.


	2. Lily

2\. Lily

_"Sur l'onde calme et noire où dorment les étoiles_  
 _La blanche Ophélia flotte comme un grand lys,_  
 _Flotte très lentement, couchée en ses longs voiles..._  
 _\- On entend dans les bois lointains des hallalis."_

Arthur Rimbaud, _Ophélie_.

* * *

Daryl tourne la tête, un peu, comme pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui le narguent, il n'a pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant, jamais, ils doivent rester refoulés dans les tréfonds de son inconscient, enfermés et verrouillés par la muraille qu'il a érigée avec patience, soin et minutie, la même que celle autour de son cœur, et ses côtes, autant de barreaux solides d'une cage robuste et protectrice qui enserre sa poitrine, mais qui s'affaisse maintenant sous le poids du rôdeur à la cervelle véritablement morte, qui s'affaisse et qui, loin de le protéger comme jadis, écrase à présent son cœur, le broie, le transperce de mille flèches. Mais avoir déplacé sa tête était une mauvaise idée, une vague de nausée le submerge à nouveau, il résiste cette fois cependant, rien de plus à vomir de toute façon; et un grand frisson le parcourt, qui le terrasse, bien plus encore que sa cuisse sanguinolente qui semble presque insensible maintenant, comme endormie, déjà partie, un peu morte peut-être. Daryl, sa joue gauche reposant sur l'herbe humide, aperçoit vaguement de nombreuses jambes, qui accourent vers lui certainement, mais qui semblent, à son cerveau embrumé et cotonneux, bondir lentement, en apesanteur presque, comme sur le trampoline qu'il avait imaginé que Scarlett avait eu dans son immense villa toisant les bas-quartiers des hauteurs bourgeoises et luxueuses de la colline; et il entend la rumeur, les cris indistincts, bien que clairement affolés, de ses compagnons d'infortune, à travers le dense brouillard qui lui obstrue les tympans, qui s'insinue dans sa tête, qui affaiblit ses sens, sa perception, mais qui ravive, avec une ironie perverse et brutale, des souvenirs anciens, leur rend paradoxalement leur lustre d'antan, leur netteté des premières heures, leur précision, leurs moindres détails qui semblaient, quelques instants plus tôt, oubliés, perdus à jamais.

Et c'est l'esprit gourd, enveloppé d'une épaisse nuée blanche, que le visage bouffi, que les yeux globuleux, injectés de sang en permanence, mais tellement bienveillants, que l'éternelle chemise crème à manches courtes poisseuse de sueur, que le pantalon de toile remonté jusqu'à la taille et serré d'une fine ceinture en cuir marron écorné, que les chaussures noires sans lacets de Monsieur Albin remontent très nettement à la surface de la mémoire de Daryl. Intellectuel de haut vol, promis à une carrière universitaire brillante, à une chaire prestigieuse, Monsieur Albin avait échoué, Daryl n'avait jamais très bien su par quels aléas, dans une école minable au fin fond de la Géorgie où il occupait un poste de professeur d'anglais. Il ne donnait cependant pas tellement l'air d'un homme qui avait raté sa vie, semblait même à chaque instant être précisément là où il voulait être, comme si son existence l'épanouissait pleinement, malgré son divorce houleux quelques années auparavant, malgré son fils qui refusait obstinément de le voir, malgré le travail pénible, ingrat, sacerdotal qui était le sien lorsqu'il se retrouvait chaque jour, invariablement, devant une classe d'adolescents turbulents qui n'éprouvaient pas le moindre intérêt pour la littérature et qui préféraient passer leur temps à chahuter, bavarder, griffonner, s'envoyer des petits mots sous l'œil toujours magnanime de ce brave Monsieur Albin qui en avait vu d'autres, sans doute.

Et ce brave Monsieur Albin, pour une raison ou une autre – avait-il lu dans le sempiternel air absent du jeune adolescent autre chose que de la simple bêtise ou aimait-il juste ramener les brebis égarées vers le troupeau ? s'était pris d'affection pour Daryl qui n'avait pourtant jamais montré aucune prédisposition particulière pour son cours. Monsieur Albin avait toujours à la bouche un compliment pour chacun de ses élèves, le moindre effort était couvert de lauriers, les incitant à en mériter toujours davantage, même les réponses erronées étaient applaudies, qualifiées d'intéressantes, à défaut d'être correctes, mais le vrai n'était-il pas un concept mouvant, fluctuant selon les époques et les sociétés, ce qui était faux aujourd'hui pouvait très bien ne plus l'être demain, alors oui, intéressant, intéressant, et il s'embarquait dans des digressions infinies, des parenthèses qui ne se fermaient jamais et qui avaient, dans un premier temps, profondément ennuyé la classe d'adolescents, mais progressivement, au fil des mois, sans que Monsieur Albin n'élève jamais sa voix bonhomme, ils s'étaient mis à prêter oreille à ces longs discours, captivés peu à peu par le savoir encyclopédique de leur professeur, l'écoutant bientôt attentivement, religieusement presque, et sans que nul ne s'en aperçoive, le tumulte, le chahut dans la classe avaient cessé, remplacés par un respect mutuel sincère, une admiration de disciples à maître qui devait demeurer tacite.

L'année suivante, Monsieur Albin avait repris ses fonctions et Daryl, à sa propre surprise, était presque impatient de le revoir et il se réjouissait, sans vraiment oser se l'avouer, d'entendre à nouveau ses longues leçons magistrales, de suivre les chemins de traverse discursifs dans lesquels le professeur d'anglais se perdait si volontiers, et il finissait souvent par admettre lui-même en riant ne plus savoir où il voulait en venir, mais quelquefois le voyage avait plus d'attraits que la destination. Et au beau milieu du mois de septembre, Monsieur Albin avait demandé à parler à un Daryl nerveux et anxieux – qu'avait-il encore fait cette fois ? à la fin du cours et il lui avait proposé de manière insistante, déployant des arguments si convaincants que Daryl n'y avait pu résister, de participer à la pièce de théâtre de l'école que le professeur chapeautait. Le casting avait déjà eu lieu la veille, la troupe d'acteurs était complète et, que Daryl se rassure, personne ne lui demandait d'être sur scène et de parler en public, mais le metteur en scène, un étudiant de dernière année que Daryl ne connaissait que de vue, devait avoir un assistant pour faire valoir une seconde opinion, pour l'épauler et l'assister dans sa tâche lourde de responsabilités. Et Monsieur Albin avait conclu, argument ultime, en fourrant dans les mains de son élève pantois, qui ne semblait pas encore avoir connecté les mots de son professeur à leur signification, un livre tombant en ruines, à la tranche jaunie et dont la couverture indiquait très sobrement le contenu : les tragédies d'Euripide.

Ça avait été ainsi que Daryl avait rencontré Lily. Il l'avait déjà vue, bien sûr, mais son visage, ni joli ni laid, en un mot, banal, n'avait rien pour marquer les esprits, sa silhouette entière était des plus classiques, seuls ses cheveux dénotaient, tant leur teinte blonde était claire, presque blanche. C'était pourtant cette fille ordinaire, de l'âge de Daryl, une classe au-dessus de lui, qui avait obtenu le rôle titre de la pièce, Iphigénie, et qu'il allait côtoyer régulièrement et qu'il allait voir se métamorphoser subtilement, dans son costume antique, en une tragédienne ophélienne. Ils avaient sympathisé par hasard, par la force des choses, obligés de se parler dans le cadre d'un projet commun, alors qu'ils n'avaient _a priori_ rien en commun, si ce n'était une certaine réserve, en coulisse pour le moins dans le cas de Lily, car sur les planches elle prenait vie, sortait d'elle-même pour incarner son personnage avec force et conviction, et sa voix habituellement hésitante portait loin, si loin qu'elle commençait à faire écho en Daryl, elle résonnait encore en lui longtemps après qu'ils se soient quittés, qu'ils soient chacun retournés vers leur famille respective pour ne se revoir que quelques jours plus tard, oui, la voix de Lily portait loin et longtemps, jusque dans les draps moites de l'adolescent. Elle voulait être artiste, lui avait-elle révélé lors d'une conversation anodine, au sujet de l'école, des cours qu'ils préféraient, des professeurs qu'ils haïssaient, à la fin d'une répétition, alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de spectacle et qu'ils passaient sous un réverbère dont la lumière avait donné aux cheveux de la jeune fille un éclat surréel, une aura angélique autour de son visage de statue grecque d'albâtre et, sans même y penser, Daryl s'était penché vers elle et l'avait embrassée, chastement, brièvement, leurs lèvres closes, puis elle lui avait souri, d'un sourire lumineux qu'elle n'avait adressé qu'à lui. Peut-être ses joues pâles avaient-elles rougi, Daryl ne s'en souvient plus à présent…

Au détour d'un couloir, quelques semaines plus tard, elle lui était apparue, dans son manteau de laine claire, ceinturé à la taille, les bras chargés de bouquins qu'elle s'apprêtait à déposer dans son casier, quelques mètres plus loin; et ils n'avaient alors pas encore réitéré ce premier baiser, mais elle lui avait lancé des regards insistants à chaque répétition depuis, s'était arrangée pour être en sa compagnie autant que possible sans rendre son attitude trop transparente, croyait-elle, mais elle était transparente et tout cela mettait Daryl extrêmement mal à l'aise. Lui-même avait trouvé son embarras incongru, parce qu'il n'était plus un petit garçon innocent, son frère s'en était assuré et avait pris sa formation à cœur, l'emmenant, dès le début de son adolescence, régulièrement dans ce bar qu'il avait une fois entraperçu lorsqu'il était encore enfant, mais cette fois Merle ne s'était pas contenté de laisser son cadet observer, il l'avait rapidement poussé aux travaux pratiques, et ça avait été sous son regard approbateur et sous ses commentaires détaillés à l'extrême, que Daryl avait peaufiné son éducation, perfectionné sa technique, dans les bras de multiples femmes sans nom, sans âge, sans visage. Et dans le brouhaha du couloir, bousculés sans cesse par d'autres élèves qui se rendaient d'une salle de classe à une autre, elle avait fait glisser sa pile de livres, instable et bancale, sur son bras gauche et, comme pour le toucher, elle avait tendu l'autre vers lui, vers sa main gênée qui pendait sottement le long de son flanc et qu'il avait essayé de ramener vers sa bouche pour se ronger un ongle et se donner contenance, mais une étudiante contrite avait choisi ce moment précis pour heurter Lily dans les reins de son sac-à-dos bien rempli, et perdant son équilibre précaire, la pile de livres avait chu. Par réflexe, Daryl s'était agenouillé pour l'aider à collecter les bouquins éparpillés au sol, un carnet de croquis s'était ouvert et, la page collée contre le carrelage frustre et sans âme du couloir contenait une esquisse du visage de Daryl qui referma le cahier, faisant mine de n'avoir aperçu qu'une quelconque nature morte, pas que son masque impassible avait été nécessaire, dans son affairement, tout à sa tâche, Lily n'avait rien remarqué. Elle lui proposa, presque dans un murmure, un chuchotement à peine perceptible qu'il n'aurait pas entendu dans la cohue autour d'eux si leurs visages n'avaient été aussi proches, de venir chez elle le samedi suivant, l'après-midi ses parents seraient absents, pour répéter pour la pièce. Daryl avait acquiescé, les livres avaient été rassemblés, Lily avait disparu de son champ de vision, et Daryl s'était enfin demandé ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir répéter, il n'était pas comédien, ils n'avaient pas de scène ensemble, répéter quoi ?

Ça avait la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans une chambre de fille, qu'il pénétrait le temple sacré d'une vestale, ce qui l'avait terrorisé tout le reste de la semaine, vomissant déjà par avance les murs rose bonbon, les peluches niaises qui recouvriraient sans nul doute le lit aux draps brodés de motifs fleuris, les colifichets et les fanfreluches sur la commode surmontée d'un miroir, en forme de cœur peut-être, et les posters du dernier boys-band à la mode, mais ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était l'atmosphère spartiate de la pièce, les murs blancs, le lit en fer forgé blanc, les draps immaculés blancs, la table de chevet en bois blanc, le petit bureau, sous la fenêtre, blanc, la garde-robe massive blanche, le seul élément de décor était une reproduction d'une œuvre d'art, punaisée au mur à côté de la porte. C'était la reproduction d'un bas-relief qui représentait, en son centre, une femme nue, alanguie, un peu musclée, au visage à la beauté austère, couronnée de feuillages ou de baies, c'était difficile à dire, son long corps svelte à demi-allongé, comme avachi contre un support drapé indiscernable flottant sur l'onde, son bras droit était passé autour du cou d'un cerf majestueux qui faisait, comme elle, office de figure centrale de l'œuvre d'art, et dont les bois immenses dépassaient largement du haut de la sculpture, autour d'eux, conférant à l'ensemble une atmosphère sylvestre, étaient représentés des chiens de chasse, des chevreuils et des sangliers dont l'animalité contrastait avec la sensualité de la figure féminine. Daryl avait dû contempler l'œuvre un long moment parce que, percevant peut-être son intérêt, Lily lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de la _Nymphe de Fontainebleau_ , le cerf était l'emblème d'un roi français, dont Daryl avait aussitôt oublié le nom, et cette femme qui l'enlaçait était une nymphe qui s'offrait à lui, ou peut-être était-ce Diane, déesse de la chasse, sport royal qui s'occupait essentiellement de deux sortes de gibiers royaux, le cerf et le sanglier; elle avait continué son monologue passionné sur la symbolique du bas-relief, mais Daryl entendait sans écouter, hypnotisé par cette reproduction qu'il aura le loisir d'admirer à plusieurs reprises, lors de ses nombreuses visites chez Lily.

Quand Daryl ouvre à nouveau les paupières, alourdies par l'apathie qui s'empare de lui, ensommeillées par l'engourdissement dans lequel semble être plongé son corps, sa rétine se focalise péniblement sur une paire de bottes sales et boueuses aux lacets dépareillés à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Ses yeux se referment alors d'eux-mêmes, mus par une volonté propre que son cerveau ne contrôle plus, il a capitulé, et sur laquelle ses efforts inefficaces n'ont aucun impact. Derrière ses paupières closes, il revoit encore ce bas-relief qu'il avait tellement aimé qu'il l'avait décrit dans une rédaction pour Monsieur Albin qui l'avait couvé de son regard chaleureux lorsqu'il l'avait félicité de la bonne note qu'il avait obtenue. Quelques soirs plus tard, à l'occasion d'une répétition pour la pièce de théâtre de fin d'année, alors que Daryl montait l'un des panneaux qui servirait de décor, heureux de s'activer enfin, après tout ce temps où il avait joué un rôle d'observateur passif, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qu'il faisait là, à part faire plaisir à Monsieur Albin et à honorer sa parole puisqu'il avait stupidement accepté le job d'assistant de metteur en scène, sans même savoir ce qu'était au juste un metteur en scène, et celui-ci avait vite perçu l'étendue de l'ignorance de Daryl et avait tout aussi vite cessé de solliciter son aide ou même de lui demander son avis, mais la petite troupe estudiantine avait bien compris que la seule assistance que Daryl pourrait offrir se trouvait dans ses bras forts, ses jambes musclées et ses épaules robustes, et quand était venu le moment de monter le décor, ça avait été tout naturellement vers lui que tous les regards s'étaient tournés; et tandis qu'il soulevait le panneau de bois à bout de bras, Monsieur Albin était arrivé, tenant dans ses mains une feuille de papier glacé de format A4 sur laquelle était imprimée _La Nymphe de Fontainebleau_. Daryl avait reposé l'élément de décor, avait pris le cadeau que son professeur lui faisait sans une parole et il était parti le glisser soigneusement dans son sac-à-dos en coulisse.

Sur le tabouret sous lequel était glissé le sac de Daryl, Lily était assise, le nez fourré dans ses feuillets annotés, surlignés de jaune fluo, mémorisant pour la centième fois son texte qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur, et, sentant le sac-à-dos être tiré à côté de ses chevilles fines, elle avait relevé la tête et souri à Daryl. En public, ils étaient des connaissances, des amis presque, mais ils n'échangeaient aucun geste romantique, Lily n'avait pas demandé, Daryl n'avait pas offert, et, respectant tous les deux un pacte implicite qu'ils avaient inconsciemment signé sans mot dire, ils avaient tenu secrète la véritable nature de leur relation, car en privé, ils étaient plus que des connaissances, ils étaient autre chose que des amis, et leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus fougueux et passionnés, leurs mains plus aventureuses, leurs gémissements plus langoureux, l'exploration de leurs corps allait toujours plus loin, vers la recherche d'un plaisir toujours plus intense. Jusqu'au jour où, enfin, elle s'était soumise à lui, l'espace d'un instant, par une belle après-midi, un dimanche, alors que les parents de Lily étaient absents, dans la chambre de la jeune fille, sur ses draps blancs, l'œuvre d'art à l'ambiance sylvestre dans le dos de Daryl, et dans sa propre chambre aussi, l'exemplaire offert par Monsieur Albin caché sous son oreiller, leurs deux chambres d'adolescents jumelées, reliées par ce passage secret, par ces deux portes dérobées qui se faisaient écho, et chacun le soir se perdait dans la contemplation de cette nymphe, de ce cerf, et rejoignait l'autre par l'imagination, ne se quittant qu'au petit matin, lorsque le chant de l'aube des oiseaux séparait, comme toujours, les amants.

De cette après-midi-là, Daryl ne garde que des souvenirs diffus, envolées les paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangées, oubliés les moindres gestes, les caresses, les baisers, ne sont restées, incroyablement mémorables, que les sensations et les émotions, le rai de lumière qui avait filtré à travers les rideaux lourds de la fenêtre et qui éclaboussait le visage de Lily, devenue somptueuse et extraordinaire pour l'occasion, d'une beauté solaire, le sang qui avait maculé la chambre claire, et ce sentiment plus fort que tout, magnifique et terrible en même temps, que Daryl n'avait pas compris, n'avait pas voulu comprendre ou analyser, et qu'il identifie, seulement maintenant, couché dans l'herbe boueuse, comme étant de l'amour. Il se rappelle lui avoir demandé une seule fois si elle l'aimait, et elle s'était contentée d'un sourire un peu énigmatique, penchant la tête légèrement, comme si elle réfléchissait très sérieusement à une question inattendue qui la prenait complètement de court. Puis elle avait déclaré que la question n'avait pas vraiment de sens, car y répondre avec des mots n'aurait pas de sens non plus. Aimer, ce n'était pas parler; aimer, c'était agir. _Aimer, c'est agir_. Elle lui avouera plus tard, se démasquant de sa propre initiative, que la phrase n'était pas d'elle, c'était une citation qu'elle avait lue un jour, elle ne savait plus où exactement, et qu'elle avait bien aimée.

En y repensant à présent, Daryl se rend compte, avec la force d'une évidence telle qu'étrangement on l'ignore longtemps, que cette année-là avait été la plus belle année de sa vie, la plus normale aussi, l'espace d'un an, il avait été un adolescent et un étudiant comme tous les autres. Son père était parti en Alabama, avec une danseuse, très jeune, elle devait à peine être plus âgée que Daryl lui-même, qui était payée pour se déshabiller dans un bar sordide, et que Daryl avait croisée une fois, sortant de la chambre de son père, un peu avant qu'ils ne partent, nue, le regard absent, les bras parsemés de marques d'aiguille. Et c'était essentiellement Merle qui s'était occupé de lui cette année-là, mettant de la nourriture sur la table grâce à la chasse, un peu, et à quelques combines à la petite semaine, surtout. Et ils avaient été heureux tous les deux, regardant, jusque tard le soir, le sport à la télévision ou des programmes crétins qui les faisaient parfois rire aux larmes, buvant des bières et s'empiffrant de chips, se chamaillant, se taquinant gentiment. Mais cet état de grâce n'avait pas duré, le père était revenu, avec sa hargne pour seule compagnie, et Merle s'était fait pincer, possession de drogue croit se souvenir Daryl, et Monsieur Albin, dont l'expression avait dévoilé une inquiétude indésirable, avait entraperçu une ombre bleutée sur la peau de Daryl, et Lily, malgré les stratégies de dissimulation de Daryl, avait vu un coup; et c'était alors qu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase fatidique qui allait tout précipiter.

Elle voulait l'aider, le sortir de là. Daryl était alors entré dans une colère noire, une fureur violente que la peur et la panique qu'il avait lues dans les yeux de Lily n'avait fait qu'attiser, et pour qui se prenait-elle d'abord ? pour une sorte de bienfaitrice qui vole au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin, une pauvre fille à la recherche désespérée et pathétique d'une œuvre de bienfaisance, mais Daryl n'avait pas besoin de sa charité, pas besoin d'aide, il n'était pas une pauvre petite chose faible et vulnérable. Après avoir longtemps crié sa rage, des heures durant lui avait-il semblé, après l'avoir durement et copieusement insultée, Daryl était parti en claquant la porte, la laissant seule, sanglotante, noyée par des larmes, naufragée dans cet océan de blanc qu'était sa chambre. Le lendemain, à l'école, il s'était vengé d'elle, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait raconté à l'un de ses potes des détails intimes de sa relation avec Lily, amplifiant un peu par ici, omettant un peu par là; elle était bien naïve et Daryl s'était bien joué d'elle, avaient-ils conclu ensemble, en riant. Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour que la rumeur se propage et Lily, qui une quinzaine de jours plus tôt, à son zénith, avait connu son heure de gloire dans la peau d'une Iphigénie auguste et éblouissante, se terrait dans les recoins des couloirs comme un animal apeuré et traqué, mais Daryl n'avait pas encore compris qui était le prédateur et qui était la proie. La jeune fille se faisait donc aussi petite et transparente qu'elle le pouvait, et c'était tant mieux car Daryl ne voulait surtout pas la voir, il ne le pouvait pas, n'en avait pas la force. C'était mieux comme ça, vraiment, ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard, sur un malentendu qui avait poussé, pour une cause mystérieuse, un Monsieur Albin, sibyllin et insondable, à lui proposer le rôle d'assistant du metteur en scène et qui avait poussé Daryl, pour des raisons plus mystérieuses encore, à accepter. Il ne reparlera d'ailleurs jamais plus à Lily; en septembre, il ne retrouvera pas le chemin de l'école, il ne la reverra jamais, il ne reverra jamais Monsieur Albin.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Norma

_"Odi... purgar quest'aura_  
contaminata dalla mia presenza  
ho risoluto, né trar meco io posso  
questi infelici... a te li affido."  


Felice Romani (livret pour Vincenzo Bellini), _Norma_.(*)

* * *

Quand ses paupières papillonnent un peu, Daryl réalise avec horreur qu'il pleure, la douleur est revenue, lancinante, plus forte que jamais, tandis que la révélation continue son assaut, le frappant au cœur de sa clarté, de sa limpidité, de sa transparence, il avait été amoureux de Lily, peut-être même l'aime-t-il encore. Les remords et les regrets sont un fardeau trop lourd à porter, il n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant, il faut qu'il se concentre sur l'instant présent, sur la situation précaire dans laquelle il se trouve, qu'il estime les dégâts, qu'il pèse ses options, qu'il examine les solutions. Il regarde à sa droite la carcasse inerte du rôdeur qui a été repoussé à côté de lui, le couteau toujours fiché dans l'œil, à sa gauche la même paire de bottes crasseuses, et au-dessus de lui, penché sur lui, le visage angoissé, terrifié, pétrifié de Rick qui a le front grave déjà. Daryl se soulève tant bien que mal sur ses coudes pour jauger l'ampleur de sa blessure à la cuisse et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarque avec effroi qu'il s'agit d'une morsure, bien apparente et visible sous son pantalon déchiré, limé, usé jusqu'à la corde et couvert de boue, de sang, d'une crasse accumulée pendant des jours d'errance, de combats, de fuite. Il n'aura même pas sur lui un pantalon décent, même son père en avait eu un, ce costume noir et bon marché pour le rendre présentable dans le cercueil ouvert bas de gamme dans lequel il reposait, un enterrement qui avait couté toutes les économies de Daryl. Merle n'avait pas été là et c'était seul que Daryl s'était rendu dans le bar du coin une fois terminée la cérémonie ridicule, convenue, pleine de clichés et de mensonges, une fois serrées les mains des quelques personnes endeuillées présentes et écoutées leurs quelques banalités hypocrites; et des heures plus tard, il en était ressorti en titubant et en vomissant, escorté par le propriétaire des lieux qui le houspillait pour avoir commencé une énième bagarre et qui le menaçait, comme à chaque fois, d'appeler la police si jamais cela se reproduisait, ce qu'il ne ferait jamais, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Et cette nuit-là, dans les vapeurs de l'alcool, ses poumons goudronnés de tabac, son sommeil avait été peuplé de rêves étranges et inquiétants; à travers une forêt dense et sombre, jonchée de grands ébéniers menaçants, il courait, poursuivi par le cadavre désarticulé de son père, et il devait se cacher dans les broussailles, grimper aux arbres, se fondre dans la nature pour éviter d'être attrapé. Son père était devenu un géant et lui un lilliputien, et il courait et courait encore quand soudain sa mère était apparue à ses côtés, lui indiquant le sentier le plus sûr, la meilleure cachette; cette mère qu'il avait pourtant tuée le jour de sa naissance, dont il ne connaissait rien, dont Merle ne parlait jamais, que son père mentionnait uniquement comme un prétexte, parmi tant d'autres, pour le passer à tabac. Cette mère, qui était pourtant sa victime, était venue lui offrir asile, lui servir de bouclier, d'armure, de cuirasse; réitérant ce don de soi absolu qui avait donné vie à Daryl vingt-cinq ans auparavant. C'était le lendemain, tandis qu'il se remettait péniblement d'une gueule de bois épouvantable, qu'il avait eu l'idée de ce tatouage sur sa poitrine qu'il avait envisionné comme un gri-gri, une amulette protectrice, un sortilège permanent qui l'apaiserait pour toujours.

Quand il était arrivé au minuscule salon de tatouage, à côté d'une vaste quincaillerie dans laquelle il avait déjà fait de nombreux achats dans le cadre des différents travaux de rénovation pour lesquels on l'employait, une femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux noir corbeau, agrémentés d'artificiels reflets violets, aux yeux charbonneux, à l'accoutrement un peu gothique, l'avait accueilli et, après avoir acquiescé à la requête de Daryl, elle lui avait proposé de choisir une police de caractère dans l'épais catalogue qu'elle lui tendait. Avec un sourire en coin, elle lui avait d'abord demandé si Norma était sa petite amie et, comme Daryl avait simplement grommelé quelques mots inaudibles et incompréhensibles en secouant la tête, elle s'était exclamée, sous le regard perplexe et circonspect de son client, qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais au grand jamais pris pour un amateur d'opéra, puis elle avait haussé les épaules face à son air interrogateur. Quand il avait quitté le salon, alors que la nuit tombait, que les grandes ombres s'étiraient sur le parking où il avait garé sa vieille voiture, le prénom de sa mère, immortelle bien que morte, lui protégeait le cœur, gravé là pour l'éternité, dernier rempart infranchissable entre le monde et lui, entre ses sentiments et toutes les forces destructrices et maléfiques qui voulaient le faire souffrir. A chaque fois qu'il passait la paume de sa main contre son cœur, il avait l'impression de réciter une incantation, de psalmodier une prière.

A bout de force, vaincu par l'effort qu'il venait de consentir, Daryl laisse retomber son buste au sol et lève une main tremblante, ensanglantée qu'il pose sur sa chemise, sur sa poitrine, le tissu fin et poisseux seule barrière entre ses doigts et son tatouage magique, Norma. Il avait fallu plusieurs semaines à Daryl pour qu'il ne repense au commentaire de la tatoueuse concernant l'opéra, quelques semaines de plus pour que son propre sentiment d'ignorance finisse par l'agacer et quelques semaines encore pour qu'il se décide finalement à utiliser le seul ordinateur public dont il connaissait l'existence, dans ce grand café, devant lequel il passait souvent, à la lumière blafarde qui contrastait avec le skaï noir des banquettes et le carrelage sombre. Il s'était installé sur un siège collant et une petite dame toute potelée d'origine africaine lui avait proposé un café; sans sucre sans lait, avait précisé Daryl en acceptant, en laissant un moment son regard errer sur l'écran de télévision qui diffusait des images d'un match de basketball avec Vinny Del Negro. C'était comme cela, sa tasse de café dans une main, le commentateur sportif en sourdine dans une oreille, qu'il avait découvert que sa mère portait le prénom de l'héroïne d'un opéra éponyme dont il avait même écouté quelques extraits, mais il avait rapidement abandonné son écoute face à l'ennui profond que cette musique qu'il avait jugée soporifique suscitait en lui; mais l'argument en lui-même l'avait fasciné et ça avait été avec un vif intérêt qu'il avait lu le résumé d'abord, puis le livret complet qui racontait l'histoire de cette grande prêtresse qui avait dû choisir entre la mort et le sacrifice de ses deux enfants illégitimes et qui avait fini par opter pour le bûcher afin de sauver ses enfants, histoire dont l'écho ironique avait bouleversé Daryl au plus au haut point. Pensif, perdu dans sa méditation, il avait repris la voiture pour rentrer chez lui par une longue route tortueuse, sinueuse et mal éclairée.

Cette découverte, à laquelle il allait souvent repenser, avait joué le rôle de catalyseur, l'avait progressivement, subrepticement allégé d'un peu de cette culpabilité immense, insoutenable qu'il avait portée toute son existence durant. Cette héroïne allait peu à peu se fondre avec sa mère telle qu'il se l'imaginait, la Norma de Daryl allait lentement prendre les attributs de la Norma de Bellini, son courage, sa détermination, sa pureté souillée par un homme concupiscent, pour former, dans son esprit, une image forte et puissante d'une femme parfaite qu'aucune autre ne pourrait jamais plus égaler. Comme cela, sans que Daryl en soit véritablement conscient, un peu à son insu, sa mère avait quitté son statut de victime assassinée par son bébé nouveau-né pour devenir une femme admirable, maîtresse de son destin jusqu'au bout. Il avait même fini par lui prêter des savoirs druidiques ancestraux, à l'instar de la grande prêtresse qui performait de longs rituels occultes, cabalistiques au clair d'une lune pleine, féminine et mystique; et sa mère était ainsi devenue la botaniste formidable qu'il ne serait jamais. Et les pouvoirs de son nom, devenu performatif, encrés dans la peau de Daryl, s'étaient décuplés de façon exponentielle, faisant de lui une citadelle désormais imprenable, mais qui sera aussi, et avait peut-être toujours été même, en quelque sorte, il le comprend maintenant, son talon d'Achille, ce bastion qui repoussait ses assaillants était aussi devenu une prison de laquelle il ne pouvait plus s'échapper.

Daryl observe Rick se relever lentement alors qu'ils échangent un long regard entendu qui exprime toute leur compréhension mutuelle, leur respect réciproque, la profondeur d'une relation encore si récente mais que les circonstances exceptionnelles ont fait mûrir si vite. Un brusque accès de douleur lui fait détourner la tête, un peu trop vivement, et pousser un cri étouffé, un peu guttural. Il se ressaisit pourtant, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, ce ne sera plus long à présent de toute façon, il ne reste que quelques minutes, plutôt quelques secondes, à tenir. Sur ces encouragements intérieurs, rassemblant ce que lui reste de combattivité, il redresse la tête. Daryl plisse vainement les yeux pour tenter de distinguer le visage de la personne qui est en train de remettre son arbalète, qui a dû échouer un peu plus tôt à quelques mètres de lui, au shérif. Rick se penche alors sur lui pour la seconde fois et il glisse doucement, respectueusement l'arbalète entre la main et la poitrine de Daryl, ultime honneur, ultime hommage accordés au grand guerrier qu'il a été ces derniers mois, geste solennel qui le fait un peu sourire, de gratitude et de fierté. Le corps de l'ancien policier se redéploie à nouveau vers le haut, et il paraît immense aux yeux de Daryl qui suivent la main droite de Rick dégainant, comme au ralenti, son arme à feu. Cet homme gigantesque, au bras tendu, pointe maintenant le révolver en direction du front de Daryl et semble pétrifié dans cette posture, immobilisé, incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout de son action, de l'accomplir. Alors, un nuage se dissipe, soufflé par la douce brise du printemps, et toute la scène s'éclaire d'une lueur lunaire, créant un halo autour de la tête de Rick qui attend que Daryl fasse un signe, donne son consentement d'une manière ou d'une autre, une bénédiction, une absolution pour le geste qu'il s'apprête à poser. Mais Rick s'efface déjà, son visage s'adoucit, prend des traits plus féminins, et dans cette clairière, comme un temple à ciel ouvert - les troncs épais figurant les poutres sculptées et élancées, les feuillages, des mosaïques mouvantes - et sous une belle lune ronde, debout devant Daryl, Norma est là, sa main droite, vide, tendue vers lui, la paume tournée vers le ciel en guise d'invitation que, d'un acquiescement paisible, tranquille, Daryl accepte.

* * *

(*) Traduction d'Yseult Pelloso:

_"Écoute. J'ai résolu de purifier_  
 _Cet air souillé par ma présence;_  
 _Mais je ne puis emmener avec moi_  
 _Ces malheureux: à toi je les confie..."_


End file.
